megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star
Hey Does anyone know if this video-game will be released anywhere else like North America? Thanks a lot if you answer. Bye.Cameradude88 04:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : Well, considering how Star Force didn't really fare well overseas, I would say that it won't be released. It will probably remain a Japan only title. XeroxHunter 23:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: No confirmation yet. We can only have high hopes. Star Force did well enough that it can go on here, no use causing panic about it not making it across shores now. Zalbaag 23:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Haven't been here in a while but thanks for answering both of you. I have the Japanese version at home now so I don't have to worry about it. Plus, my brother can speak Japanese so it's perfect to get to know all of the options. Congratulations Zaalbag for becoming an Administrator. You 2 have a nice February and don't forget that Haiti needs us.Cameradude88 01:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I have this game on my R4i 3DS. The game has an Anti-Piracy Program. Because of this, you can't switch battle chips in your folder, and with each step, Rockman will fight viruses. This makes it hard to navigate throughout the game. Continuity? I am fairly certain that this game, and specifically ClockMan.EXE, only exist to canonically explain away the anachronisms in both the Rockman.EXE games and anime. These time errors include, but are not limited to: The Net Wrecker, invented when Netto's grandfather was still a student, yet worked with a device (Advanced PET) that wasn't invented until over a decade after he (Tadashi Hikari) died; the fact that the House of Ayanokoji is a Transfromer, specifically the metal robot head/torso and the rocket boosters; The fact that there are laser/infra-red plug-in ports in places where they wouldn't be expected, specifically the "abandoned" gas tanks BurnerMan launched his initial attack from; the fact that Rockman is reset at the beginning of every game; the complete change in ACDC Town's layout between two of the games, etc. I could go on, after finding Stream subbed, but I believe that's enough information for a baseline argument or theory. --AlexSushiama 05:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) America... Somehow, I think it will be released in America. There are enough English speaking fans out there pulling for an English release, and to take an example from Mega Man Legends 3, so many fns waited for one, and 14 years later they got their wish. Plus, if were to be released here, a name change probably won't be a problem. It would probably be called something like, Mega Man Battle Network: Operation Star Force. 07:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Megaman Patch Concerning a recent edit: Escaping As far as I am concerned you could escape in the original MMBN by pressing L in the custom screen. On this page it is phrased as if you cannot. My question is, in this game can you escape during any moment by pressing L, or only during the Custom Window? ItchyNutz 03:51, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Some stuff *EXE to OSS changes *OSS reverberation and other stuff :--''Quick'' (u•t) 01:41, May 13, 2017 (UTC)